I love you
by TG68
Summary: When Sasuke meets his real father, will his father story make him realize his feelings and do something before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or the characters except sasuke's real father in this story and this story ;]**

* * *

Chapter 1: The real father

Tsunade stared at the hokage mountain Konoha was a just fixed due to the attack on Pain but lucky they manage to make them flee. She let out a sigh as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "What would you have done?" She whispered softly looking at all four Hokages.

"Lady Tsunade you should rest.." Shizune said rubbing her eyes coming up to the roof.

"Yeah." She turning but something caught her eye. Something sliver was in the fouth's mouth. She jumped up and grabbed it before pushing herself off his face and landing back on the roof.

"What is it lady Tsunade?" She said running up to her.

Tsunade looked at it, it was a sliver scoll it was a little dirty but it was still pretty clean. "It's a Scroll?"

She opened it as she began to read it.

_"For ever finds this note this is my last message to Konoha._

_I will soon engage battle with the Kyuubi and I have no doubt that I will not return alive, but I sense danger other than the Kyuubi after my life, so let this be a warning to be prepared." _Kind of late for that Tsunade thought to herself. "_But do not fear I have complete faith in my apprentice. He has powers that go belong my imagination, the potental to be a greater ninja than me, so seek him for help if sometimes are need but if he is not found search for his lover Mikoto Uchiha and if she is not found I place a magical sphere that let's you see anything from past to present in a hole behind my picture in the hokage office._

_Take care, the fourth Hokage."_

"But isn't Mikoto Uchiha married to Fugaku Uchiha?" Shizune asked.

"Something tells me that there another story to the Uchiha clan, but we must get that sphere."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**

* * *

Chapter 2: The message

Team Hawk jumped from tree to tree as Sasuke spotted Kakashi and with four Anbu members coming towards them. Sasuke formed chidori as Kakashi form lightning blade. Both men collided as energy threw them back.

"How'd you find me." Sasuke said holding his sword ready.

"Most of Konoha was sent out to find you."

"I told you guys I not coming back so why even try?"

"Relax I'm not here you take you back I'm here to give you a letter." Kakashi said throwing him a note. "It's your call if you want to come back or not." He said turning then leaving.

Sasuke caught the note between his fingers, why would he get a letter? He slowly opened it as he began to read.

_Sasuke Uchiha we have gain information that you may not be related to Itachi Uchiha or Fugaku Uchiha but we can't prove that unless you're here, we need to take a sample of your DNA and by taking DNA from Fugaku clothes, but it's all up to you._

_Hokage._

Sasuke started to shake, it couldn't be, his mother was pure she would never cheat on the man she loved, right? She did love him right? He couldn't remember it was too painful but he always wondered why he didn't look like Fugaku.

Team Hawk surrounded him. "What's with the note?" Suigetsu asked.

"We're going to Konoha." Sasuke said crushing the paper. He was was going to prove that Fugaku was his real father and that his mother love him and only him.

* * *

**Um review ;]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, last short chapter for awhile ;]**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sasuke Uchiha?

Team Hawk reach Konoha as the shinobis of Konoha were waiting, Team Hawk landed in front of them, Tsunade crossed her arms. "Good you came, but unfortunately your team will not be allowed to enter so they will have to wait outside."

Sasuke nodded as he took a glance at Sakura who was standing next to Tsunade as staring right back at him. Her eyes showed a mixture of joy and sadness, he looked away from the girl who confessed her love to him a couple years back, she was distracting him, she always has, by loving him, she was stupid enough to give her heart to someone who never return her right? Then why his heart was longing for her?

They went to the Hospital as she did her experiment, now Sasuke was waiting for her to tell him the news, he stayed in the waiting room soon Tsunade came out with the report in her hands. She looked at him before letting out a sigh.

"Fugaku is not your father."

Sasuke stood up shocked, he grabbed the report and read it over and over again. "Your technology must be wrong this has to be a mistake!." He yelled.

"We did the test ten different times, they all said the same thing." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Do it again, that doesn't explain why I have the Sharigan!"

She let out a sigh. "You must have got it from your mother, but we might know who your real father is."

He glared at her. "Then who is he."

"Jin Asurkura."

"I've never seen him in the village."

"That's because he was banished from the village before you were born."

"That doesn't prove he is my father!"

Tsunade took out a sphere and handed it to him. "This was left from the Forth it was the ability to let you see back in time, you can use it to see your mother's past." She said walking away before turning back. "We know were he lives so if you want to see him just ask, you and your team are allowed to stay outside the village but none are allowed in." She said turning away and walking off.

Sasuke looked at the sphere. Was he Sasuke Uchiha or Sasuke Asurkura? He took a deep breath before putting some chakra in the sphere. "Mikoto Uchiha." The room went white as the flashback began.

* * *

**Sorry but it gonna be a Mikoto story for a bit explain things and sorry for the short chapters _ review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update ;] I don't own Nartuo or any of it's characters but I do own Jin Asurkura**

* * *

Chapter 4: The story of Mikoto Uchiha

Mikoto jumped from roof to roof with a smile on her face, she had just passed the Anbu test and was about to be assigned a team. (A/n I used her anbu outfit that i found of youtube if you want to see what it looks like type in a tribute to Mikoto uchiha.)

She reach The Hokage building as she entered going to the Hokage office.

"Yo." The forth said as she came in giving her his famous smile.

"Morning Hokage-sama." She said bowing.

"Geez I'm still not use to that but anyways congrats on passing!"

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Since we're friends and all I decide to assign you with a great Anbu members we got, he just made Anbu too and he's my apprentice." He said as there was a knock on the door. "Must be him, come in."

The door open revealing a but of the age 18 with short spiked up hair in an Anbu outfit. He looked at her as she stared back.

"Mikoto meet Jin, Jin meet Mikoto you two will be a two member team for now."

He extended his hand as she took it as they shook hands she didn't know why but she didn't want to pull away but alas he took his hand back.

"Now that you guys have met I have a mission ready for you guys." The forth said giving them their scrolls."You have to take a band of rouge ninja that have been killing some of our villagers, camping a few miles away it's a S rank mission be very careful."

They both nodded as they left and stood outside the door. "So your Mikoto Uchiha." She turned to see him staring at him and nodded. "You're more beautiful than I heard." He said smiling at her causing her to blush.

"Who told you that lie, I'm not beautiful." She said looking away from him.

"No? Every male in Konoha talks about you, and from what they say doesn't describe your beauty in person." Her blush deepen.

"Um thank you." She said messing with her ponytail.

"I'll meet you at the outskirts of town in a hour?" She nodded as he gave her one last smile before leaving her watched his leaving form, she couldn't help but smile.

An hour later they met up at the outskirts of town she was about jump up to the tree when he stopped her.

"Save your energy, we'll need to be at a hundred percent." She nodded as they began to walk.

"So what kind of goals do you have?" He asked breaking the silences.

"To become one of the greatest female ninja." She said happily at her dream.

"Well you're the most beautiful woman in Konoha." He said smiling as she blushed and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Liar, what are your goals?" She said looking at him.

He thought about it for a moment. "To defeat the Forth Hokage." He said nodding.

"Wow to beat the Forth that gonna be tough."

He chuckled. "What do you like?"

"Um being a ninja I guess, you?"

"You." He said smirking as she blushed again.

Hours later they made it to a canyon range as they were on the top of the cliff as they watched the rouge ninja's camp.

"There's a lot more than I expected." Mikoto said watching the army size rouge ninjas.

"Nothing we can't handle." Jin said as tighten his glove.

"I'm sure you don't suck that bad." She said smirking as he chuckled.

"I have to be sure to stay near you so you can save me won't I?" He pulled out a scroll and summoned a medium size sword.

"Maybe." She grabbed two kunais out.

"Don't ruin that pretty face of your then." He said jumping down as she blushed a little before jumping down herself.

She slash one of the ninja's throats as a few came after her she activated her sharingan as she dodge them, she then threw her kunais at their heads as they fell down dead. She quickly made hand symbols.

"Fire style: Rapid Phoenix fireball Jutsu." Several fireballs came shooting out as they began to wipe out the field.

The rouge ninja held his bleeding neck as pulled out a kunai as threw it at Mikoto with his last strength.

Mikoto gasp as the kunai stabbed her deep in the leg, she fell to the floor as she pulled out the kunai and threw it away. A rogue ninja tried slashing her but jin slashed through the kunai and through the ninja's chest before putting his sword on his back and picked Mikoto up and ran.

Mikoto hissed as Jin ran but she had to take it until they found a safe spot. Jin ran until they reached a dead end of the canyon.

"Shit." Jin murmured as he gently down her down.

"Jin they're coming."

He stabbed his sword in the ground in front of her then summoned two more and stabbed it in a X formation along with the on in the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He said giving her a reassuring smile before closing his eyes.

The roaring footsteps echo through the canyon as the rogue ninjas came towards them. Suddenly Jin opened his eyes Mikoto shivered as she looked into his now demonic looking eyes but in a strange way it also wasn't, to her that only made her more attracted to him.

He turned towards the Ninjas before grabbing his wrist and began forming red lightning in his hand. Then many Japanese words started to float around him but as soon as he let go of his wrist they all gather in the lightning in his hand, a lightning dragon covered his arm with it's mouth over the lightning in his hand.

He ran at the ninjas with lightning speed as he hit the closest one his the chest, the dragon came off his arm as itgrew big and filled the canyon range before going into the air and disappearing.

Mikoto stared in awe as lightning surrounded him like he was lightning himself and to her that was the most amazing sight she had laid eyes on.

He came back to her as she took off her bandages from her low ponytail as her hair came out, wrapping up her wound.

"You keep surprising me, you look beautiful in everything you do." Jin said getting the bandages from her and started to finish it up.

"Me? Look at you and that move." She said looking at him.

He chuckled as he picked her up carefully. "I'm glad, it nice to know that I can make you feel the same about me even just if it's just a little." He said blushing a bit before walking.

She stared at him. "You're blushing!" She said giggling as he scowl at her.

"Shut up."

"Aw don't be like that you looks good on your pretty face."

"Pretty?" He said raising a eyebrow but he couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, now keep walking." She said closing her eyes and getting comfortable leaving a smile resting on her face. He looked at her but soon turned forward and continued walking.

Night came as Jin finally made it back to Konoha, Mikoto slide out of his arms as she stretched.

"Thanks for carrying me, I think I can walk now." She said smiling at him and putting her hands behind her back.

"It's fine, I'll report the mission to the Hokage."

She nodded and turn to leave when Jin grabbed her hand as she tuened back to face him. "Would you join me on a date when your leg gets better?" She looked at him for a while.

"I'm sorry but I don't date players." She said running away leaving a shocked Jin.

* * *

**Review ;]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews ;]**

* * *

Chapter 5: The arranged marriage or the man you are falling for?

Mikoto stared at the sky that was filling up with dark clouds, she leaned back on the door of the leader of Uchiha clan's door. She closed her eyes briefly as the thoughts of what she was just told played through her head.

_She sat with her parents, across the room from them was Fugaku Uchiha and his parents leader of the Uchiha clan._

_"You're asking my daught's hand in marriage?" Mikoto's father asked raising his eyebrows._

_"Yes, your daughter has become a great ninja and she is very beautiful she is the best woman in Konoha suited for Fugaku." His father said._

_Mikoto watched as the discussion went on, she glanced at Fugaku one or twice catching staring at her before turning his head away._

_Soon the meeting was over as Mikoto and her parents we're leaving as Mikoto dropped her head._

_"I'm sorry Mikoto, if we could make a decision you wouldn't have you marry him but if we would have refused we would have disgrace the whole clan." Her mother said rubbing her back._

_She only nodded as they existed the front gates. "It's for the Uchiha clan please Mikoto I hope you can forgive us one day." Her father said, waiting for a response but he didn't get one, he let out a sigh. "I understand." He said before walking off with his wife following him._

The rain broke her out of her thoughts as she looked at the pouring rain. She let out a sigh, she didn't care if it was raining, she just felt empty and alone. She ran out in the rain, she didn't know where she was running but she didn't care. Why did it have to be her, why couldn't it have one of the girls who wanted to settle down and have a family, why did it have to be her to give up her title as ninja just to be a regular house wife.

Her eyes blurred as tears leaked out of them, she continued running, it was her destiny, her fate but why was there not even a fight for it didn't her parents care about her enough to let her decide, she shook her head in attempt to shake those selfish thoughts away it was for the Uchiha clan.

Someone grabbed her wrist as she came to a stop looking up to see who grabbed her. Jin looked down at her crying form even though the rain hide them he could see them visibility. She tried to pull her arm away but he held on.

"What's wrong?"

"P-please let go." She said desperately she didn't need this beautiful man to be around her not like this.

He stared at her as his eyes soften she looked losted, angry, sad, empty, and alone like the way he looked back then. He pulled her into a hug as wrapped his arms around her. She grabbed the back of his shirt as she pulled him closer.

"Jin I-i don't want to get m-married." She said between sobs as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok I'm here."

They stayed like that in the rain for awhile before she spoke up. "Will you be there whenever I need you?" She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"You won't need anything because I'll be there." He said resting his head on hers.

She looked up at him as she stared at him, his dark eyes showed her honestly and affection as she raise to her toes and leaned in but was shortly stopped by Jin cupping her face with one hand.

"I can't, not like this, not when you're broken." He said pulling her back into the hug.

"Thank you." She said starting to cry but this time out of happiness.

"It's ok I'll pick up the pieces." He said closing his eyes and held her closer.

* * *

**Well I introduce Fugaku now the story gets juicy!!! hopefully LOL! Review please ;]**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank the support I'm getting from uchiha and minniemousemom thank you for the nice reviews ;] enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The forbidden kiss

Mikoto sat on her rooftop as she stared at the sky. The sky was clear as she smiled to herself, it's been weeks since she got the news of her sudden arrange marriage but now she accepted it as her duty, for thesake of the Uchiha.

She pulled her legs up so she could rest her head on them. It was her duty to do anything that Uchiha clan needed. Funny how the word need brought her thoughts back to where Jin was holding her as she cried.

She shook her head, no he was forbidden, she would be marrying Fugaku soon, she would be committed and being with Jin would break everything the Uchiha clan has worked for.

Kunais were soaring at her but she dodge them by jumping off the roof. She grabbed her own as she looked at the lightning ninjas who were invading Konoha's walls.

"Oh, this one pretty I think I'm going to take this one." One of the ninjas chuckled as he dashed at her.

Mikoto sweep kicked him as he fell forward, she spun around and stabbed him in the chest. Two more ninjas came out as she pull out needles and jumped behind them and threw it at the back of their necks as they fell to the floor.

"The Hokage!" She thought as she turned to the Hokage mountain getting there at a incredible speed as she saw him fighting off some Lightning ninjas. Suddenly a ninja burst out of the Hokage building with the forbidden scroll on his back as he jumped into the air opening up his glider taking flight.

"Mikoto you have to stop him!" Minato yelled as he held off a ninja.

She quickly pulled out two hand full of kunais and launch them at the ninja, he manage to dodge most of them but a few caught his glider. Mikoto smirked as she grab the strings that she attached to the kunais and flew with the glider.

The ninja tried to shake her off but she kept climbing up soon she was within reach of him as he tried to kick her off but she grabbed his leg then manage to get the scroll but in that time he kicked her with his other leg and knocked her off. That when she finally realized how high up she was. She was at least three times higher then the Hokage mountain, her eyes went wide as she fell at a fast pace.

Her heart was racing, she found it hard to breath, death was the only thing that came in her mind as she held on to the scroll tight. "Well as long as they don't get this I have finish my mission." Her vision started to fade out due to her lack of oxygen then all the sudden someone caught her but she had all ready passed out.

Mikoto woke up as she looked around her surrounds to find Fugaku sitting on a chair next to her with his arms crossed.

"You're finally awake."

"Fugaku? What are you doing here, what happen?"

"Well you were falling from high up and you passed out I'm guessing from the sudden shock but you were caught and rushed to the hospital."

"Did you save me?" She said looking at him.

He shook his head. "Someone else did but when I asked who they didn't tell me."

"Oh." She said sitting up.

"I came here to give these to you since you been out for a day." He said giving her a the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you." She said taking it from him and giving him a smile.

He smiled back as he stood up. "I should take my leave, I'll see you later." He said before taking his leave.

Later that day Mikoto was able to leave as she headed home but on her way home she was pulled into a alley, as she was against the wall causing her to drop the flowers, she was about to get ready to defend herself but when she realize who it was she shivered.

Jin put both of his hand on the wall on neither side of her head his bangs covering his eyes. They stayed like that for a while until he spoke up.

"You scared me."

"You were afraid?" She search for his eyes until she gt a glimpse of it clearly showing fear in it.

"I thought I lost you for a moment."

"You were the one who saved me right." He nodded as she sighed, before putting her hands on his chest. "Jin you have to stop, I'm getting married." She saw him stiffen and expected him to get off her and leave but he didn't.

"He doesn't love you for you, he doesn't know you, he doesn't care about you the way you want him too." Jin said looking her dead in the eyes.

"And you think you do?" She said doing the same thing.

"I know you don't love him, that you want to stay a ninja, that you care about your clan enough to throw away your happiness for them, but most I know that you're scared that I want to be with you."

She turned her head away. "And why would I be scared of that?"

He placed a hand on the back of her head and the other on her back making her face him again. "Because you want to be with me too." He said before kissing her.

She tried to pushed him off but when she attempted to she found no strength. She knew it was wrong, she knew she was betraying her clan but right now nothing matter right now except them. He was what she wanted a man who understood her, to love her, to support her no matter what. She loved it the way their body fitted together perfectly, the way his lips felt against hers', the tingling feeling all over her body but mostly the feeling of being loved.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Time fly by as Jin finally pulled back out of breath. "Mikoto." He whispered but was interrupted by another kiss.

"Just... let me have this moment." She whispered back between kisses as he kissed her back enjoying the feeling of having her here with him.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update!**

* * *

Chapter 7:Mission, meet your father.

Sasuke was running low of charka he had to make this quick. As he focused on the sphere again.

----

Jin held Mikoto in his arms as he stroked her as she slept. They had made love again, ever since that night they loved each other in secret away from the Uchiha clan, they were able to live happy with each other for years but now the wedding was in a week. He looked at her, she was beautiful, too beautiful to be taking away from him.

"He won't have you." Jin whispered but to his surprise Mikoto eyes fluttered open as she stared at him.

"Jin." She said grabbing his hand as she held it in hers.

"What is it?"

"If we had a child that you could have named what would it have been?"

He stared deep in her eyes, he knew it hurt to not be able to name her child. "Sasuke." He whispered.

She smiled at him before closing her eyes and snuggling back to his chest. "Sasuke, I like that."

Jin kissed the top of her head. "He would be a great ninja strong but I'll be scared for him if he get your looks imagine how many fan girls he would have." As they both laughed before she looked at him again.

"Hey now what if it was a girl? Hm got a problem with that!" She teased him as he smiled.

"I wouldn't mind, but I think I never be ready when she'll start dating."

"Rin." Mikoto said confusing him.

"what?"

"Her name would be Rin having the last two word of your name."

Jin chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Go to bed woman." As they both slept.

---

"I challenge you to a match for Mikoto." Jin said as the two men glared at each other.

"If I win I want you to leave this village." Fugaku said.

"You won't." Jin said leaving.

---

Everyone gather to the stadium as Mikoto watched in the front row, she had just heard of their deal and was now worried about the sake of Fugaku. She knew Jin would win but at what price? She turned to the Forth seeing him have the same expression.

"You have to stop them!"

"I can't Fugaku made the contract saying if anyone interfere the Uchiha clan would rebel."

Mikoto looked at Jin he didn't look like she knew he had the intent to kill that scared her. She had to stop Jin but how? The match started as they went at it but as was for told Jin was beating him. Mikoto covered her ears every hit made her cringe.

Fugaku struggled to stand up as he held his side. jin on the other hand was perfectly fine, Jin charged at him with his sword as Jin swung at Fugaku head but he duck but was hit when Jin knee him in the face, then Jin punched him in the gut with his hand that held his sword, Fugaku flew a bit as Jin caught in by the throat with his free hand.

"It's over finally Mikoto can be happy." Jin said getting ready to stab him.

"Stop!" Mikoto yelled as Jin stop as looked at her surprise to see her crying. "Asurkura-san, if you care for me then please stop."

Jin eye widen, she had given up, her freedom, their love, her happiness. Jin lowered his head as he drop both Fugaku and his sword. "Then I guess I lose." With that he disappeared.

---

Sasuke fell to the floor panting, too much charka was used. He had to find answers, he would to see Jin for himself.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up to see Sakura looking at him, he could stay like this his vision started to fade, last thing he saw was Sakura running towards him.

He woke up later in one of the hospital rooms, with Tsunade standing next to his bed. "Looks like you over did it."

Sasuke looked around not finding Sakura anywhere. "Where's Sakura?"

"She brought you here and left, she said she didn't want you to be annoyed."

Sasuke closed his eyes, he almost felt like chuckling, he felt like his mother now, being saved by someone only to find them missing. Now that he thought about it his mother experiences, where Sakura caught him when he was falling from Lee kick, and when she stop him from hurting that sound ninja in the exams.

"You will Sakura alone if you know what's good for you." Sasuke look at her as she glared at him. "She been fine without you plus someone else has caught her eye."

Sasuke glared at her. "You think I care?"

She shrugged. "Even if it Naruto?"

Sasuke gripped his sheets, he knew it would happen, He knew some where along the line they would be together. "Hn."

"Jealously is a bitch Sasuke you'll learn that." Sasuke jealous? Of course not, right? "In any case have you decide yet?"

"I'll go." She nodded as she handed him a folder.

"There are the directions to where he been staying at, I'll have Team 7 go along with you." She said taking her leave.

Sasuke sat up as he looked out the window seeing Naruto talking to Sakura. Sasuke snorted as he got up and left.

* * *

**Uh review? please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**=D thank you for all the reviews! Now this was inspired by my life event where I left my bestfriend because I felt she was better off without me.**

* * *

Team hawk and team 7 walked through the forest on their journey to find Jin.

"Ok time for a break." Kakashi said as they stopped near by a river. "We are about an hour from our destination, so rest up because you never know what can happen."

Everyone nodded Sai and Suigetsu sat near the lake as they talked to each other. Jugo sat by a tree while Naruto and Sakura sat down and talked. Sasuke stood there watching them.

"So how are you and Hinata?" Sakura asked as Naruto smiled and gave her a thump's up.

"Great!" Sasuke let a sigh of relief so it not Naruto. Naruto gave a sly grin as he began nudging Sakura. "How are you and Mr. Sandman?" Sasuke eyes felt like shooting out. Gara? Out of all people Gara?

Sakura blushed. "Well it's ok I guess."

"I still can't believe he gets to marry you I mean he was the last person I would have thought of, I always thought you and teme would end up together." Sakura looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back, he wanted to find a sign that showed her still loved, his heart was desired for it.

"Sasuke-kun why are you just standing there?" Karin said grabbing his arm.

Sakura looked away, as Sasuke cursed silently as he looked at Karin. "Don't do that."

"It's ok Sasuke-kun you don't have shy."

"I'm not." He said pulling his arm away, walking towards Sakura. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Naruto smiled at him as Sasuke nodded at him, Sakura on the other hand looked at him confused before answering. "Ok."

They walked along the shore in silence for a little bit, honestly Sasuke didn't know what to say, or way he even asked to talked to her, he kind of blurted it out, but he knew he wanted answers.

"Why?" Sakura looked at him.

"Why what Sasuke?"

"Why Gara?"

Sakura stopped walking as she stared at him he could tell she wanted answers herself. "Why did you leave me?"

"You're better off without me, ever since you met me I have only brought you and Naruto pain. I gave up my life with you for the sake of your happiness, look at you, look at how amazing you are now, you're a strong ninja, a beautiful woman, and all without me being there."

"You think leaving made it feel better Sasuke? Leaving made it worst, all we ever wanted was for you to stay, to take all your pain away, to love you like a family does. I only became stronger to show you that I more than just a hopeless girl, damn it Sasuke I told you I love you did that even mean anything to you?"

"You think I wasn't touch by your words? Your word cut deeper than any blade down into my heart, you made it even harder to leave but I don't regret leaving you two have grown strong without me, I wanted you to be happy even if I had to throw mine away."

Sakura wiped away the few tears that came out. She wanted to answer but Kakashi's voice interrupted them. "Alright it's time to head out."

Sasuke walked back to them, then Sakura as she smiled at her teacher. "Well let get this show of the road." He nodded as they continued.

An hour later the made it to a big house in a clear area, next the river as they stood in front of the door.

"Well this is it Sasuke." Kakashi said putting down his book.

Sasuke nodded, he was ready, now was the time to get all the answer he wanted. He raised his hand as he knocked on the door.

They stood there for a while. "Maybe he moved?" Naruto said. Sasuke was about to knock again until the door opened. Sasuke fell of his butt as he shook his eye widen at the sight in front of him.

"I-impossible h-how are y-you." Sasuke stuttered as he. As everyone else was shock too except Naruto who didn't know what was going on.

* * *

**oooooooo who at the door? lol Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long update!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Unbelievable

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening, was this some kind of sick joke? There he was face to face with no one other than his mother Mikoto Uchiha and his brother Itachi Uchiha standing in front of the door with the same shock expression on their faces that he held.

"Sa...suke." Mikoto whispered before running towards him, hugging him tight.

Itachi laugh as he approached them, "Well looks like you found us little brother."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi. "How are you alive? How are both of you alive, I've watch you both die!"

Mikoto stood up as Itachi chuckled a bit. "Foolish brother, you've never really fought me and I wasn't really in the Akatsuki."

Sasuke was completly confuse, what did he mean he never fought him and that he wasn't in the Akatsuki. Itachi knew what he was thinking and explained.

"You see before I killed almost the whole Uchiha clan I finally brought my sharingan to the final limit and gain the ability to put people in complete illusion."

"Complete illusion?"

Itachi nodded. "I can make a image and it will stay like that forever unless I want it to end. The Itachi you fought was a fake he was my student who I taught, he agreed to take my image and join the Akatsuki to look after you."

Sasuke looked towards his mother, she wore a black sleeveless karate shirt, black shorts, and a black cloth tied around her waist. (**Kind of like Tifa lol**) Even though he hadn't seen his mother in eight years she still held her image.

"Jin, it's ok they're Sasuke friends." Mikoto said as they turn to find a clone for each on with a sword pointed towards their back except Sasuke who was towering over Sasuke with his arms crossed.

"When did you show up!" Naruto said as the clones turned into smoke.

Sasuke stared at the man that stood over him, the man that had all the answer he was looking for, the man that is his father. Jin grabbed his arm and helped him up before walking past them and entering his house.

"Why don't you come in, it must have been a long trip to get here." Mikoto asked them was they entered, they followed her towards the living room.

Jin came in the room and was about to sit on the couch but when Mikoto sat down on it he suddenly changed his direction to the chair on the right side, no one really notice except Sasuke.

The room was silent until Sasuke spoke.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that you were alive." Sasuke said looking at his mother.

She let out a sigh as she pulled out a sphere similar to the one Sasuke used.

"This sphere can let you see in the past but in the hands of the person who past is the one being watch then you can her their thoughts." She looked at Sasuke. "This will explain what happen."

_Mikoto sat across Itachi. "Complete Illusion?"_

_He nodded. "I have to kill everyone in the Uchiha clan, I begged them to spare yours and Sasuke's life but they only let Sasuke live."_

_"You want me to run away while you turn one our servants to look like me?"_

_He nodded again. "I refuse to take the life my parents and my little brother."_

_"You'll being killing Fugaku."_

_Itachi snorted. "I know he not Sasuke's and my real father."_

_Mikoto looked away, "So you've known."_

_"Yeah being in anbu you find out a lot of things."_

_"Are you ashamed of me?"_

_"I'm ashamed of you for throwing away your happiness mother, I can tell when you look at Fugaku that you're nothappy and want end your life but you love us too much to do that."_

_"He's right." She thought to herself as she held back tears. "What do you want me to do?"_

_Itachi grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I want you to find him, and be happy after this I will become a rogue ninja but I will find you once everything is stable."_

_"What about Sasuke?"_

_"When he grows up he will find us but if we tell him now and if they find out they will kill him and look for you."_

_"But if we leave Sasuke he will grow to hate us when he finds us later/"_

_"I'd rather have him hate us than have him die."_

_Mikoto put her hands on her face and let out a sigh. "I wish to not leave leave Sasuke."_

_"Mother, he deserves to know about his real father, he deserves to be with his birth parents!"_

_"But-"_

_"This is our only shot for happiness, you'll be with the one you love, and me and Sasuke can finally be with our real parents, we can finally have peace, even if this could end up in a disaster I want to take the chance, in this pursuit of happiness."_

_Mikoto closed her eyes. "Promise me one thing then." Itachi nodded, "Please make sure Sasuke will be ok."_

_"I promise."_

_---_

_Mikoto ran in a fast pace as the rain fell hard drenching her rain coat but now wasn't the time for stopping she was too close for her to stop, she learned where he was staying at from Itachi, now she was on her to see him. She hadn't seen him in years, she was nervous and excited, different thoughts ran through her head. Would he remember her, did he still look the same, did he still love her?_

_She was in deep thought that she didn't even notice that she was standing in front of her destination. Taking in a long breath she knocked on the door, her heart was acceleratedwhen she heard footsteps coming towards the door. Opening the door answered Jin himself , she could have swore that he was shock for a split second but it was change into a serious expression._

_He still held his image all, fit, like he didn't change at all from the years she seen him last, the only thing she notice different was that he had heavy bags under his eyes, most likely from lack of sleep._

_"Can I come in?"_

_He only moved to the side as she took off her rain coat leaving it outside before entering the house. "The Uchiha clan has been killed except for three." She shivered at the coolness of the house on her wet form._

_Jin grabbed a shit, some shorts, and a towel, giving it to her before pointing to the direction of the bathroom. "Take a shower before you get sick." He walked to a room but she said something that made him stop in his tracks._

_"Also I had another son."_

_He stood silent for a moment before speaking, "Good for you."_

_"He's your chil-" He had closed the door behind him leaving her by herself._

Mikoto put the sphere on the table as she looked at Sasuke, "I'm sorry for not telling, I understand if you hate me." She said lowering her head.

Even though he should be mad, he loved his mother and was just happy she was alive. "No, I'm not mad, I forgive you mom." She looked up surprise at his answer, she smiled and went to hug him.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said, wiping he eye as she smiled at all of them, making all the males blush at her beauty. "Why don't we celebrate with a big dinner tonight." Naruto cheered as she turned to Jin. "Did you want anything you would want for dinner?"

She got no answer as he stood up and left. Something was really bothering Sasuke, why was his father being so cold to his mother even though they with each for so long, didn't they love each other?

* * *

**Review please**


End file.
